


Ocean In My Veins

by thekiwistylist



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: A LOT of Angst, Angst, Chibiusa and Rini are the same person, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Helios is also older, Hotaru is wary of Helios, I grew up with both versions so dont come for me ;-;, Meiou Setsuna & Chibiusa Friendship, Rini/Chibiusa is much older, Silver Millennium Era, So are Serena and Usagi, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but also some immature scenes hehe, but they're the same age, like a lot, mature - Freeform, nothing freaky
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:00:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29130684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekiwistylist/pseuds/thekiwistylist
Summary: Small Lady is not so small anymore... in fact people are starting to respect their Moon Princess more. That sounds great... right? But what if it actually isn't? Because now the Moon Princess is the talk of high society but she only wants one person to talk to her. Meeting him in her dreams is not enough anymore yet the dreams are all she has and it's only so much a person can hold onto. That's why, the Princess steals her mother's disguise pen and vanishes, sending the Moon Kingdom into a flurry.
Relationships: Chiba Mamoru/Tsukino Usagi, Helios/Chibiusa, Helios/Rini, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Ocean In My Veins

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I just wanted to point out that this story WILL NOT end with our little pink haired princess being complete with her pegasus by her side. She is a human and throughout the story she will find herself as well as him along the way. This story will also be more mature, not in a sexual manner, but because they are older. 
> 
> Also, this is my very first story so tbh we'll see how it goes ^^; 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, not the franchise, not the characters, not even an episode. Credit for that goes to it's rightful creators, however, the plot is wholly mine! Again, I do not own Sailor Moon nor anything but this little plot.

Tonight the whole Moon Kingdom is celebrating. The moon itself had already risen to its peak up in the sky but that didn't stop the partiers inside the Crystal Palace's ballroom. Today was the anniversary of the day Sailor Moon had become Neo Queen Serenity. There were white ribbons, white balloons, white streamers,  _ white everything  _ everywhere as if it was in honor of her mother's signature color. Small Lady--no, Princess Rini as they've begun to call her the older she gets, sits at the same table with the rest of the scouts, right by her violet-eyed friend, Hotaru. Hotaru and Rini were no longer the little girls the rest of the scouts had known. They had matured. Hotaru, who had the slender figure of a nineteen-year-old, due to their long-lasting lives of course. She wore a dark violet dress that matched her eyes and clung to her frame with a diamond choker on her neck and a matching bracelet on her wrist. There's a shiny diamond clutch in her hand and if she was any normal person it would contain money or makeup if she needed a touchup. Yet, just like the other scouts, Princess included, it contained her transformation pen.

Yet, unlike the others, Rini had her brooch shrunken for events like this and she had turned it into a little bracelet that reminded her of the scouts communicators way back when. The girl had tried to look forward to the event all week, she had even picked out the pink dress she was wearing way in advance in an attempt to cheer herself up. The dress itself wasn't grand, it was a simple blush-pink dress made of tulle that blossomed into ruffles of tulle at her waist. She and her mother are wearing matching pearl necklaces that the King had gotten for them but Rini picks at it unconsciously. The only thing on her mind tonight was  _ him.  _

Now that she had grown... she was supposed to stop seeing him in her dreams. But that didn't happen. They had found a way to make him stay longer though, the more she dreams, the more she regrets her foolish decision when she was younger. How long will she continue to simply dream about him without actually getting to see him? How long until she would lose her mind because the man in her dreams is only ever in her dreams and no one else's? 

"Rini..." the girl is too lost in thought to feel the hand at her shoulder. "Rini." 

_ "Rini!"  _ she snaps out of her thoughts at the whisper-hiss of her name and the slightly-aggressive shake of her shoulder. Hotaru stares at her with furrowed brows, "Rini, what's gotten into you tonight?" the older of the two whispered as to not draw the other scout's attention. While Hotaru had aged into a nineteen-year-old, Rini had stayed as a seventeen-year-old for quite too long she had believed. 

"N-Nothing!" the pink-haired princess stutters, cheeks turning pink. Recently, she had been losing focus earlier though it seemed Hotaru was determined to find out what was wrong. She covers her face with her hands to hide how her hair and face were starting to match but it only makes Hotaru laugh. 

"Rini, just who are you fantasizing about?" teases the young, Sailor Saturn, tapping at her friend's tiara. At just the word 'fantasizing' Rini's head shoots up and her face turns the same red as her eyes. 

"No one!" she's quick to squeak out, drawing the attention of the other scouts. 

"Oi!" Mina calls out to them from across the table, a mischievous smile spreading across her face. "Is it true our little Princess is fantasizing about a man? You know as a deity of love--" but she's cut off as the rest of the table turns to Rini, firing questions almost immediately. 

"I am not going to talk to you guys about it." Rini shakes her head, causing the scouts to stop their verbal barrage only to glance at each other. "I'm in need of a touch-up I'll be back in a moment, alright? Don't get into trouble without me." Though she manages to smile at them, her smile falls off the minute her back is turned. She all but runs out of the party and back into the gardens. In her dreams, they were always in the garden, no matter if she tried to dream about someplace else... they always ended up here. White gardenias bloomed all around her and during the winter, there were small pink flowers that bloomed in the gardenia's absence. 

"Why won't you ever come out to see me?" she whispers, reaching out to touch a blooming white flower. "You promised to come when I was older... are you waiting to show yourself when I become the next Queen?" 

At the thought of that, her frown deepens, what if that were truly the case? She would live her life and one day he would appear to everyone else after making her wait so long? What would that be like then? Would she still love him... or would she continue to feel the murky feeling in her chest that she feels now? She had been waiting and waiting for more than a few years, she had been waiting hundreds due to their aging. Yet, hundreds of years compiled to one were not enough to make her doubt him... but it was enough to remind her how lonely she was. Sure, she had the Scouts and Hotaru at her side but the one person who spends the night with her in her dreams is nothing but an old ally to the rest of them. Hell, Rini wouldn't be surprised if it takes them a second to remember when he helped them, it had been so long ago. 

"Helios... I-I don't know if I can keep doing this..." the young Princess says aloud, not sure if he can even hear her like this though she likes to believe he does. "I don't know if I can sit still and look pretty until you arrive... maybe we should stop seeing each other for a while? What do you say? I mean--I'm the one losing my mind over you after all..." 

"Small Lady, why don't you come back out?" she tenses at the familiar voice of Sailor Pluto... out of all of them, only Pluto was able to remember Helios vividly. And out of all of them, she continued to call her Small Lady. 

"I'll come back in a second, Pluto," she says with her back turned. She hears the older woman take a few steps towards her just as her heart begins to pound in her chest.  _ Had Pluto listened to me talking to myself? She probably--  _

"He will appear to us all." Pluto sets a hand on Rini's shoulder causing her to flinch at her words. She turns around on her feet, her garnet-red eyes wide. 

"When?" she blurts out, unable to maintain her perfect princess composure. "When will he come, Pluto? I-I don't know how much longer I can keep doing this." 

The older woman purses her lips, she didn't like the sight of their princess so miserable for so long. As the heir to Silver Millennium had gotten older she had gotten more responsibilities, it seemed that at the beginning these responsibilities made her happy, made her feel important. But the pampered life of a royal is merely a burden in disguise... Rini, a growing young woman would now have to shoulder her feelings for the sake of a kingdom. 

"You know I can't tell you that, Small Lady." the older woman sighs after a moment. 

That's all it takes for tears to start to burn in Rini's eyes. "Excuse me--" Rini chokes out, pushing past Setsuna and all but running out of the gardens. Her pink hair whips behind her as she storms in the back entrance of the castle, avoiding the celebration. She's quick to rush up to her room ignoring the tight feeling in her chest. Whenever she thought of him... she usually felt fuzzy and nice but not recently evidently. When the door slams behind her she doesn't so much as flinch. Her breaths begin to come in faster than the last and for the life of her, she can't understand why she's angrier and angrier with each one that comes out. Her chest doesn't feel normal... it feels rotten as if someone's taken her heart out and played with it. 

But Helios hadn't played with her heart... he had fostered hope and love and the rotten came all on its own. 

_ "Helios, please come out!"  _ she shouts, clutching her chest, knowing that her scream would be drowned out by the party down below. 

Rini sucks in a breath and for a moment, she wants to think she's dreaming but a familiar figure glitters in front of her. It takes her a moment to fully comprehend what's happening and when she does... she can't help but feel even the tiniest bit happy. 

"H-Helios...?" she hesitantly takes a step forward, reaching out to touch him. It's only when her hand lays flat on his chest, confirming that he's really there do her tears begin to spill.  _ "Helios!"  _ she throws her arms around him, burying her face in the familiar crook of his neck and she can't help but cry a little when he holds her. He sets a hand on the back of her head and the other on the small of her back, rubbing soothing circles. 

"Please do not cry, my princess," he whispers into the crown of her head. "Everything will be alright..." 

At that, she finds herself balling into his arms, gripping his shirt as if she was afraid he'd vanish again. She was. Her legs feel weaker with each word that leaves his mouth... until she finds herself on the ground, still held in his arms.  _ "What ar-are you doing to me?"  _ she hiccups into his chest, pulling away to look him in the eye. The white-haired man feels a pang of guilt in his chest, his eyes soften at the girl. He cups her face with one hand and says, "I'm sorry, Princess... it was not my intention to hurt you like this..." he presses a kiss at the moon mark on her forehead. "I can't stay for long, but you called me here and we are tethered..." 

Her brows furrow, she had called him here? Why wouldn't he answer her other calls then?  _ Why now?  _

"Helios, I--" 

"I do not have much time left." he interrupts and only then does she realize the hand on her face becoming more and more transparent. 

"N-no, Helios--" she reaches out to grab fistfuls of his shirt but that doesn't stop him from fading. 

_ "Princess listen to me..."  _ his voice grows fainter and a dark expression grows on his face.  _ "I need your help... the Golden Crystal has been lost in the Ocean, and so have I. I've been trying to get to you but I--"  _ his expression turns sour as he lets out a deep, chest-rattling cough. Water spills out from his lips that make her eyes widen. 

"Wh-What's happening?" she reaches out again this time but her hands go through him. "What do you me-mean the Golden Crystal is lost?" 

_ "Princess _ _ I--"  _ his wide expression is the last that she sees before the same light that brought him there takes him away. 

"Helios?" she looks at the empty space in front of her. What had he coughed up? What did he mean that they were tethered and  _ how _ is the Golden Crystal gone?  _ "Helios!" _

"I-I'm going to find you--" the youngest scout wipes the tears away from her face and huffs a determined breath. She raises her hand in the air, ready to transform before the realization comes to her. If she were to transform here... the scouts would transform too and follow, even if she had attempted to sneak out someone would recognize the young Sailor Scout and the celebration would be halted immediately for the safety of the citizens. 

_ I need mom's pen. _ She concludes after a moment, before sneaking out of her room. Her mother's transformation pen was always in her room... but where? She wasn't sure? The young princess opens the large doors to her parents' room, quickly darting towards the dresser, opening every single drawer, and rummaging through. 

_ I have to find Helios. He wouldn't do that unless he was-- _ she froze, her heart clenching at the thought.  _ Was he in danger this whole time? Was I mad at him while he was trying to come back to me... _ the thought leaves an even murkier feeling inside her. It's not like she even knew where he was, she was running off one hint. Ocean.  _ The  _ Ocean.

_ Snap out of it. I need to find that pen... _

She reaches out for the next drawer and as she parts away socks, she sees a familiar bright red ruby.  _ That's it! _ The tear-stained princess clutches to the pen as if it's her lifeline, letting out a shaky sigh. She doesn't wait for even a moment before holding it above her head and yelling  _ "Disguise Power!"  _

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to write some harsh criticism, that's just how I like to receive feedback if there is any. LOLLL bye~!


End file.
